Sleeping Sensation
The Grace Coven- Sleeping Sensation Luke pulled his jacket on and got out the taxi. He jogged up the path to Chloe's house. "Hi" she said coming out of the front door. He grinned and led her back to taxi. "Night" Luke said on the same path as three hours before. Chloe nodded and nothing happened for a minute or so. "Oh just do it Luke!" a voice came from the living room window. Chloe's younger brother and sister were watching. "HEY!" Chloe yelled and threw a light dart at them. They squealed and ran off. The window cracked. "Hm" Luke said. As Chloe turned back he kissed her. Chloe pulled back seconds later. "You kissed me!" she said happily. Luke's eyes rolled back and he hit the floor unconcious. "Luke? LUKE!" Chloe screamed. Ten minutes later Chloe called out her date's whitelighters name. "He won't heal!" Andrew said seconds after orbing the group home. Chloe looked wild eyed. "Then what do we do!" Paris asked. Her, Andrew and James had been filed in after orbing from the cinema to meet Chloe outside her own house. "We can take him too the magic Hospital" James said. The concious of the group looked up. "The what" they said in chorus. Paris thought the corridor's of the magic hospital were so clean they could blind people. Witches and whitelighters were pouring through the floating building healing and cleaning. She opened the double doors to the silence ward and found rows and rows of white beds with unconcious people on. Chloe was strewn across the sofa beside Luke's bed. "Hi" Paris said. Chloe merly nodded. Andrew and James were talking to a nurse in the corner. "We're lucky we're on this ward" Paris said "There's only like fifteen people". Chloe nodded. "Plus their unconcious" she said. The nurse looked over. "Not unconcious, asleep" she said. Paris frowned as Luke groaned. In his dreams Luke was still on the path to Chloe's house. Except in Chloe's place was a big green troll. Behind him was an Orc and at the exit was a Goblin. "More" the orc said. The beings multiplied hundreds of times. "NO!" Luke said. Paris and Chloe returned to the ward where a bunch of nurses were gathered around Luke. His head was glowing yellow and Andrew was looking worried. "What's happening?" Paris asked. He looked up. "Luke has a portal emerging in his head" he said. James was looking through some books. "I don't know what to do! There aren't any spells powerful enough to stop him" he said. A sphere of yellow light emerged from Luke's forehead and a troll appeared in the ward. The nurses were thrown down the corridor by the troll. A siren went off and the end of the ward was cut off by a blue forcefield. "LET US OUT!" Andrew shouted and attempted to orb. He bounced off the forcefield and crashed into the only bed except Luke's. The patient in it was thrown out the window. "PARIS NOW!" James yelled. He levitated and face-kicked it. Paris added an orb and the troll went soaring out the fire escape. The forcefield lowered. "Thank god" James said. Hundreds of more lights sprouted from Luke's head and sailed down the corridor into the hospital. "Oh my god" Paris gasped. Multiple roars came through the hospital and a war began. Paris blasted apart three orcs with a single orb. "We can't keep fighting these guys!" James yelled pushing Luke's bed toward the exit. The hospital were fighting to defend themselves. "We have to wake up Luke!" Chloe yelled. She stunned a goblin with a light dart. "PARIS" Andrew screamed. He was being held up by a troll. "You are a beast of myth therefore, go back to where you belong in a land of magic and lore" James cast. The troll faded away and Andrew hit the floor. "We need to get him out of here!" Chloe said to James. A nurse was thrown through the air and into James by a troll. Luke's bed spiraled out his grasp and through a door to a staircase. Chloe jumped on his bed. The two dissapeared with a lot of bumping. "Go, GO!" Paris shouted. The trio ran after them. The bed rolled straight down and into an entrance hall. Three orcs were attacking a witch with pyrokinesis. "WATCH IT!" Chloe yelled ducking beneath a fireball. Andrew orbed in front of the bed and stopped it. Chloe landed on top of Luke at impact. In his dream what was happening around him effected his head. Chloe suddenly appeared in her front yard. "Luke whats going on?" Chloe asked looking at the trolls and goblins etc. "You need to wake up" she told him "People are dying". Luke shook his head in confusion. "Uh oh!" Chloe said and was expelled. "CHLOE!" James yelled. She awoke with a start. "We need to wake him" Chloe repeated. Paris destroyed the orcs with an orb. "DUH!" Andrew yelled. Half the ceiling was destroyed by a troll club. The very same troll and a bunch of patients dropped through along with beds and rubble. A gang of goblins came charging at them and one threw a chunk of floor at James. He fell aside and the chunk went soaring past. It cut Chloe's arm and she shouted out in pain. Luke's dream form looked at the skies when a scream echoed down. "Chloe?" he asked. Luke awoke from his slumber and the trolls, goblins and orcs vanished. "Well its about time" Chloe said. The hospital looked a mess when Luke left. "Would you stop being so guilty!" James moaned. The orb trail down to earth was long due to the hospitals forcefield. "God, I feel weirdly unstable" Luke groaned. In Ethan's room Mr. Grace and his son sat. "Lucas" Ethan muttered. Alexander Grace looked over. "What?" he asked sharply. In his palm a crackle of electricity emerged.